


Worth the Wait

by JudeAraya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019 Era (Phandom), Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, but no not really, sock related tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: It's pretty hard to stay mad at Phil, even when he's forgotten date night.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> long story short: the first thing I've written in the four months I've been recovering from Post Concussion Syndrome. I can't even tell if I'm writing like I used to. I wrote this in an hour and it might be full of errors, but I don't even care because three weeks ago I could barely read, much less write. 
> 
> Also, hi I'm brand new to this phandom. So so so much love to Mandy who really welcomed me into this fandom, who encouraged me to write from the moment I expressed interest, and for being here for me consistently during a really awful time in my life. 
> 
> Listen, I wrote this because I wanted something happy, cute and light. If you want some happy, cute and light in your life, hopefully this works for you!

“Phil, for god’s sake,” Dan said, snatching a purple sock patterned with colorful books from inside one of their larger plants. 

“Well there’s no need to yell,” Phil replied. He didn’t bother to look up. His glasses were slipping down his nose; he’d been knee deep in emails for an hour now. 

“I’m not yelling.” Dan squeezed his armful of socks. Frustration had him wanting to throw them at Phil’s oblivious head. Common sense dictated that was probably not the best way to avoid a real row. All he wanted was is some closed cabinet doors, sock free tables and plants and counters, and a freaking date night in with his partner. 

Instead Phil completely forgot what day it was and Dan was left holding at least ten socks, dressed nicely in a new outfit and had actually worked to make his curls do _something_ because Phil could never help himself when it came to Dan’s curls. He loved to wrap them around his fingers and when it was just the two of them, Dan didn’t have to pretend to be annoyed. He could lean in and smile into Phil, easy for soft touches. After ten years, it was all too easy to bypass simple flirtation of small affections in the everyday flow of life. 

Hence, at home date night. Dedicated time to focus on themselves and each other. They’d come up with the idea shortly after Phil’s fainting episode, when they were both still a little raw, when they were seriously hashing out what this new phase of their lives and careers would look like. A few hours a week, unplugged from everything but each other, emerged as a new tradition, one that Dan anticipated all week. With nothing else dividing their focus, Phil lapped up Dan’s affection in a way he normally wouldn't. They flirted over food and gave care to all the small things. Dan soaked up Phil’s undivided attention, edges softening into a space where he could talk about the things he tended to bottle up. Plus, the sex was fantastic.

Only right now, the biggest irritation he was bottling up was that Phil had _completely forgotten_ about date night. Maybe if he’d even look up from his computer at Dan he’d remember, because Dan had taken _pains_ with his appearance. 

“Fine then, you’re not yelling.” Phil didn’t so much as glance at Dan. His fingers flew over the keys. He had that deep line between his brows Dan knew meant someone was getting a firm response to a fuck-up of some sort. “But you’re getting all-” he waved a hand in the air. 

Dan ground his teeth, then spoke through them, “All what, Phil?”

“You know. Shrill.” 

“_Shrill?_?” And oh, Dan hated that actually was getting shrill. But honestly, he had limits. 

Phil chose this moment to look up, an irritated sigh already past his lips. Dan unceremoniously dumped the pile of socks on his computer. 

“Oh, you look--_wow_. Dan--” 

“Don’t you dare compliment me now,” Dan warned. “I’m angry at you and you can’t do the _eyes_, it’s not fair.” Phil’s lips curled, doing the _thing_ anyway, eyes sharp and hot, traveling from Dan’s feet, up, up, and up, his body, landing on his mouth. _Damn it. _

“Why not? You look amazing.” 

God, Dan was weak. “Oh no, no you don’t. I’m mad and I’ve a right to be.” 

“You’re honestly tilted about my socks? I’ll put them away, I promise. Where did you get them all anyway?”

“Where didn’t I, is more like it.” Dan crossed his arms and took a small step back when Phil stood to step toward him. “I found one in a plant Phil. _A plant_. No wonder they all die!”

“I hardly think a single sock in a plant explains it. C’mon then, come here.” Phil made his grabby hands and honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that he still obviously didn’t remember tonight was date night, Dan would already be kissing him. But he was being petty and passive aggressive, things Phil hated, things Dan mostly tried not to do. Right now, thought, Dan didn’t really feel like being the mature one and flat out telling Phil why he fucked up. 

Okay, so he was still learning how to do healthy, non-codependent communication. Sue him. He just wanted his boyfriend to call him pretty and spend some time away from emails and work and the whole big outside world always pressing in on their boundaries for a night.

And oh, _fuck_ if he let himself go down that road he might actually cry; his eyes were getting hot and his throat tight, which would simply not do. 

“Dan?” Phil’s hand was warm and large, cupping his cheek. “It’s not the socks is it?” 

“Of course it’s not the socks you dingus.” Dan didn’t pull away from the touch. “You forgot,” he whispered. 

“I for-” Phil’s eyes widened. “_Shit._ Oh, Dan, I’m sorry. I swear I knew it was date night this morning. I even have a new shirt I wanted to wear for you! I just-” he waved a little helplessly at his computer. 

“I know.” Tension bled from Dan’s tight shoulders. Phil never was good at unplugging from work. Dan had no trouble unplugging from work, but unplugging from the rabbit hole of the internet was generally hard for him. He did understand, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“I’m really sorry babe.” Phil kissed between Dan’s eyebrows, then smoothed the skin with the pad of his thumb. Dan consciously relaxed his face. “Just give me a few minutes to get ready, yeah? We’ve not got food yet have we?” 

“No, not yet. But c’mon, let’s order now. You don’t need to change.” 

“Nope,” Phil said. “I told you, I got stuff special for tonight.” 

“Stuff? I thought you said you got a shirt?” Dan narrowed his eyes. Phil’s smile was part sweet and a little cheeky. 

“I did.” 

“And?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Well, yeah. That’s why asked.” Dan pushed Phil toward the hall playfully.

“All good things come to those who wait, Danny.” 

“Don’t call me that, you know I hate that,” Dan pouted, following Phil toward their room. “And I’ve already been waiting!” 

“Fine then, um.” Phil paused to think, “The best rewards come to good boys.” 

“Okay, firstly, that’s not a thing. You just made that up.” Dan couldn’t even pretend to frown when Phil was being so adorably ridiculous. “Second, since when are we working on a good boy reward system?”

Phil crowded up close then, eyes on Dan’s lips. The wall at Dan’s back was cool to the touch; Phil’s kiss was anything but. 

“Like I said, wouldn’t you like to know?” He spoke against Dan’s lips, fingers skimming up under Dan’s shirt. Dan leaned into the kiss and bit Phil’s lip when he started to pull away. He kept his hands flat on the wall, knowing Phil liked him like this. Eager and soft and utterly _Phil’s_. 

“Well, it had better be wonderful,” Dan managed. Phil skimmed his lips over Dan’s exposed collarbone. Dan didn’t usually go for red, but when he’d seen this shirt, with it’s wide scooped neck that was just shy of off the shoulder, he knew he had to have it for date night. Phil loved Dan in red, and was putty in Dan’s hands with a little exposed shoulder. Phil’s body pressing into his, teeth biting down, even the tiniest bit, turned him to putty too easily, as well. Which was just what Dan had wanted, had needed, from tonight. The two of them, in their own little bubble, soft and known and deliciously close, eyes and lips and attention only for each other. Phil kissed him again, once more, and pulled away. 

“Go on and order the food then,” he said. “I promise everything will be worth the wait.” 

With the ghosted memory of Phil’s lips and fingers imprinted, hot and aching, into Dan’s skin, he was tempted to convince Phil to skip dinner and get straight to whatever the _other_ thing was, but really, the anticipation was nice. And he was right; with Phil, everything had always been worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! I'm /JudeAraya  
also on twitter as JudeSierra, though that's less fandom related and more writing career stuff.


End file.
